The Crazy Life of Caitlyn!
by Happy To Obsess At A Distance
Summary: Follow some funny happenings with one of your favorite cooky characters. Caitlyn has a pretty crazy life! T only for language.


**Hey, I'm Aurora and this is my first story. Most of this is based on my life, so anything happening in here, most likely happened to me. Minus anything that happens because of being famous or having any slight hint of musical ability. Sorry Kelsey, I just couldn't wait to get it up! The next chapter will come to you first. Anyway, hope you like it! Please review if you can!**

* * *

Hi. My name is Caitlyn and this is gong to be my online journal. It is much easier to keep up on and is a much more private thing because it is protected by a password. Or in my case many passwords. Like one to turn the computer on. And then one to log on to the internet. Plus the one to actually allow a person onto the profile that I currently possess. Yes, I can tell what you are thinking already, and yes I am in fact extremely strange. Deal with it!

So, anyway, today is the day I begin to keep a record of all the strange and particularly funny things that happen in my life. Enjoy!

First of all, yesterday was our first day back to school. After Christmas break that is. I was sitting in my French class with my sister, Kathleen, (we're twins, but we're really nothing alike) and some senior boy (term used loosely) started to make fun of her. She had pronounced some stupid word wrong and he flipped out on her. Well, the teacher had to leave to make copies of our days assignment, so I started talking to Kathleen. About things we could do to that "boy." Unpleasant things. We came up with quite a list too. And we never once tried to keep quiet. So, needless to say he heard us. Then he started calling us crazy, and saying we should be put in a mental facility. Then he called us homicidal.

Boy, was that stupid!

First of all, he pronounced it wrong. Imbecile. And he did it as our principal walked by the classroom. Retard. And, to top it all off, we had never even mentioned killing anyone. Just flat out torture. Maybe we implied that he would be ready to kill _himself_, but we never said we would do the job for him. That would be just plain mean.

After class that day, I got his locker number by following him. And, no, I am not a stalker or a creeper. I was just curious. And after he left, I stuck a post-it to his top shelf. he couldn't miss it. Any guesses what it said?

It said, "It really isn't smart to insult homicidal people." Then it had a rather detailed drawing on it. It had a serious feeling to it. Something along the lines of "This could be you."

I had a plan.

I made, like, 20 post-its exactly like it.

One for each of his textbooks.

One for his car.

One in an envelope for his mailbox.

And one for his locker every day of the week. For the next two weeks.

Yeah, I know it won't really scare him, but it will definitely freak him out a little. And I hand wrote and hand drew it. But the writing is unrecognizable as mine. And everyone thinks I can't draw to save my life. Neither can Kathleen. So, there is no way he can pin it on either of us. Plus, neither of us have "the guts to do anything like that!" Haha!

I'll keep you updated on that one.

The next day, after French class, my next class is unfortunately Gym. I absolutely hate Gym! I CANNOT STAND GYM!!! Anyway, we were playing hockey, or the class was playing hockey while I was thinking of all the injuries I could fake from a hockey stick. Or actually receive from a hockey stick. What can I say, I was desperate. But just as I was ready to make my descision and go running out into the middle of the floor like a maniac the fire alarm goes off. So as we're all running out the door, freaking out, I see our neighbor.

His name is Dale, and he could be perceived as a real bad-ass. But Kat and I have known him forever. Since we were born. He is a Junior, but he should be a Senior. He got held back because in like sixth grade he had the exact same answers on every test and worksheet he turned in. Want to know how that happened? He has always been really smart, but he doesn't really let on. So this other kid, who's name was, like, Tod or something, copied his work. And Dale let him! He knew about it all along and when the teacher started getting suspicious, Dale took the blame. He got busted for cheating, copying and plagiarism! He got suspended for a month. He still had to do all of his homework and everything like that. So, when he sent in his work, the teacher kept accusing him of having someone else doing his work for him. Because the other kid, Tod or whatever, started coming up with his own wordings, but kept cheating.

He kept getting in trouble from then on. Not cheating, just random stuff. Jumping a fence on a private property and stealing mail, even though those were his Grandma's best friend who just happened to have Alzheimers and ended up calling the police on him because she couldn't remember asking him to take her mail to the post office. Boy was that an ordeal! Always being late to class when he has to take his sister to daycare, and so on and so forth. All stuff that, if heard out of context, could create a big problem. Which is exactly what has happened.

But I'll get to more of that next time. Gotta go! See ya!


End file.
